


Gravfal: A Star Wars Story

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Konsumiti is old Corellian for Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: 24 years after the Battle of Yavin, the children of a princess and a smuggler continue their training as Jedi under their Uncle. This is not their story. This is the story of a pair of Corellian born twins who are now living with their great uncles in a their traveling museum The Mishero Krucho. Based out of the second moon of the gas giant Gravfal, they travel the galaxy.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Gravfal: A Star Wars Story

Stackpole Station  
The City of Jori on Garqi

"Dang it, Stanley. What did you do?" Ford called out as a blaster bolt hit the bulkhead above him, missing him by mere inches. He returned fire as he watched the other twins rush towards the relative safety of the Mishero Krucho.

"Why do you think it was me? It could've been Corduroy, she did beat their champion in arm wrestling last night at the bar." Stan called back from his spot of cover as he fired towards where the blaster shots came from. 

"And afterwards he bought us all drinks, Grunkle Stan." Mabel replied as she and her brother made it to the entrance ramp. She continued on into the ship, adding as she went "This will be a great story to tell Paz once we get back to Gravfal." 

"Well yeah, he was gracious about it." Stan said as Dipper joined him behind his cover, "But the guys betting on him, now they could be mad enough for this attack." 

"Send out the one named Ley and the rest of you are free to go." A voice called out from the direction the blaster bolts came from. 

"Ok, I may have visited this planet ages ago. And I may have sold a local baron some perfectly fine droid parts." Stan said as he watched Dipper pull out his blaster and return fire. Looking over at Ford he saw that his twin did not fully buy his story, "Ok, they may have been a little shoddy. But in my defense, the guy could afford it. He had four wives and a large bank account." 

"You could have told me this before we landed here Stanley." Ford started as another blast narrowly missed him. 

"Well I thought it would have blown over by now. This happened shortly after I left Corsec." Stan said as he tried to defend himself. 

Ford was about to continue the argument when Dipper broke in. "Look you two can finish this 'discussion' later. It sounds like Wendy has gotten the engines running. I'll cover you two, get up the there and get the ramp closed." 

"Alright, go for it Sixer." Stan called as he fired off two shots before turning and running up the ramp followed closely by Ford. 

Dipper dropped low and fired off a volley of shots as the elder twins hurried up the ramp. As the ramp started to raise up, he fired once more and then ran up the ramp. He turned back towards the opening to make sure no one tried to jump on the ramp when suddenly a barrel flew down the ramp from behind him. He turned back to see Soos standing there with an empty crate in his right arms.

"Don't worry dood, it was empty." the big Besalisk mechanic as he placed a comforting hand on Dipper's shoulder. 

"Come on, let's get up there. We might be needed." Dipper said as he started heading towards the cabin where the rest had already headed. 

As he made it up to the cabin he heard Stan saying, "Well I didn't know she was married at the time."

"Really Ley," Ford said shaking his head as he climbed into the co-pilot seat. 

"She said I was just what she was looking for and she loaded me up with juri juice. If I had known that she had a husband, I would have been out of there faster than dad on mom's birthday." Stan said as he punched in a new set of coordinates into the nav-computer "And I wouldn't have landed here if I had known he was here and still carried a grudge. The last I saw him he was running a swoop gang on the other side of the planet.” 

“I guess he branched out since then.“ Wendy said as she took the ship up into the atmosphere. 

“We’ve got company!” Dipper call from the ship’s sensors. “Two small craft coming from back near where we just left.”

“I’m already up in the turret guys, it appears the that someone just sent up a pair of TIE Uglies.” Mabel called over the Mishero Krucho’s intercom. “One looks like the love child of a TIE and a Naboo ship. I don’t recognize the other mixture besides the TIE cockpit. But they don’t look like their mechanics are anywhere near as skilled as Fidds or Candy. I’m not even sure I’m gonna need to fire a shot to get these things to fall out of the sky.”

“Don’t fire unless they fire first.” Ford called back over the intercom. “We don’t want to anger some local yokel by shooting at them.” 

“Rightie-o.” Mabel responded. 

“Alright Corduroy, let me take over. We might need you and the Ginger Jack if things get hairy.” Stan said as he stood behind the pilot’s seat. 

Wendy hopped out of the seat with a smile and as Stan replaced her she said. “Alright, I’ll be prepping the Jack, if I’m needed.” 

“Want some help?” Dipper asked as Wendy walked by him. 

“Of course I do.” Wendy said with a wink as she passed. 

“Soos, take over.” Dipper said as he left the sensors station and almost too quickly followed the red headed pilot out of the cabin. 

“Those two really are something. How long do you think it’ll be before they decide to tell us?” Stan asked Ford in a hushed conspiratorial tone after they had left. 

“What do you mean, Ley?” Ford asked as he looked up from the ship’s instruments.

“Oh, just the fact that our great nephew and Corduroy have been making moon-eyes at each other.” Stan said as he banked slightly to the left to head away from their current destination, no point on leading the guys following them. 

“I don’t follow,” Ford replied, genuinely perplexed. 

“They’re into each other.” Stan said as he flipped up toggle switch. Seeing that Ford still seemed confused he added, “I think the two of them have gotten romantically involved.” 

“Oh, ok. Thank you for spelling it out. You know I’ve never been any good at that nonsense.” Ford said with a shake of his head. Romance has been one thing he has never really had an inclination for or a desire to study it. “Well, good for them I suppose. As long as they find each other aesthetically pleasing and socially compatible, I guess they should work out.” 

With a smirk at his brother’s obliviousness, Stan said. “Oh I can tell you that Dipper has found her ‘aesthetically pleasing’ pretty much since the twins joined the crew two years ago.” 

As they made it back to the Ginger Jack’s docking port, the ship rocked as it took a hit from one of their pursuers, causing Dipper to fall into Wendy. 

“You ok?" she asked as he straightened himself up. 

“Yeah. I guess we can be certain that these two aren’t friendly. Better get your vest on.” He said as he reached over and grabbed what was once an ARC-170 Clone Pilot’s flight harness, as she grabbed the matching helmet. They were both her grandfather’s at one point, but he passed them on to her when she learned how to fly. She had the harness taken in to fit her and painted them both a tartan green to go with the plaid shirt she usually wears. 

“I need you out there Wends.” Mabel called over the intercom, “Their ships may look like they’re just this side of rancor spittle, but the pilots are no slouches. They are weaving around better than that twi’lek belly dancer at the last remembrance festival. I haven’t been able to get any hits on them.” 

“I’d offer to go out there with you, but there’s only two of them and I don’t want to insult you piloting skills.” Dipper said as Wendy slid the helmet on and snapped the oxygen hoses in place.

“Dude, you can never insult me by wanting to help. But you’re right, it is only two of them. I should be back before you could even get the pod out to your ship.” Wendy said with a playful smirk. She turned and hit the panel to open the docking port to her ship. “Welp, time to go show these guys how to fly.”

“Be careful out there.” He said as she climbed the ladder up through the port. “You mean a lot to me.” 

“I know,” She said as she prepared to shut the port. As it closed she added, “and I will.” 

Once she heard the port seal, she dropped the base of her seat down over the access port and fastened it in place. Once seated she turned on her engines and flicked on her radio.

“But a Bothan, Ley,” Ford’s voice filled her headset. Apparently he had forgotten to turn off his mic again. 

“Hey, They may be manipulative and most are spies, but as a people they get me.” Stan replied before he realized that his mic was on. Changing topics he spoke to Wendy and said, “You with us Corduroy?”

“Yeah. I am, old man” Wendy said with a smirk. “Mabs is right, these guys are weaving about a lot. I released the clamps, think you can give me an alley oop.”

“You got it kiddo.” Stan replied as the Mishero Krucho made a steep incline below her before dropping sharply. 

She used that rise to begin a loop de loop that took her behind the trailing fighters. It seemed that one the fighters had taken too much interest in her loop and had been distracted long enough that Mabel had tagged his wing causing him to eject as the wing exploded. So she brought the other ship in between her sights and two quick shots knocked out his engines. She quickly flew upwards as to not fly into the fireball that was the remains of his ship after he also had ejected. 

“That’s that, we should be clear to go now boss.” Wendy said as she watched the second pilot’s ejected seat land in the plains below. 

“Alright there doesn’t seem to be any more coming. Come back and dock, then we’ll head out.” Stan replied before cutting off the mic and turning back to his brother. “Well, what do we want to do now?”

“Well it is probably best to head on to our next stop. Dipper and I can come back to Garqi by shuttle later to check out my leads. For now we should let things cool down a bit.” Ford replied as he looked over the coordinates that Stan had programed in earlier. 

“Wendy has just docked,” Dipper said into his mic after hearing the magnetic clamps on the Ginger Jack engage. He watched as the port opened and she started down the ladder before she just jumped after she was halfway down. She landed beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“Missed you up there.” She said as she reached up and pulled her helmet off. Once it was off she leaned into him and gave him a kiss. 

“Mhm, that never gets old.” Dipper said with a smile as they separated. 

“That’s good to hear.” Wendy said as she began to disconnect the oxygen hoses from her helmet. While she was doing that Dipper began unfastening her harness. Once they were done they placed them back in her flight gear locker. 

“We are exiting the atmosphere now.” Ford said over the intercom as the ship shook slightly. “Be ready to jump to hyperspace once we are clear. Then on to Ord Biniir.”


End file.
